This invention relates to a method for the reaction of olefins by contacting an olefin or olefins with a material such as methanol, dimethyl ether, and mixtures thereof. More particularly, the invention provides a novel process for the production of hydrocarbons, particularly branched chain hydrocarbons, such as triptene and triptane, from olefins and a material selected from methanol, dimethyl ether, or mixtures thereof.
Prior experimental work with methanol conversion to hydrocarbons may be characterized as largely academic or substantially un-economic in present terms. For example, as early as 1878, LeBel and Green (Compt. Rend. vol. 87, p. 260) produced alkyl hydrocarbons by contacting methanol with zinc chloride at elevated temperatures. More recently, Grosse and Snyder describe and claim a process in U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,984 wherein a mixture consisting essentially of a specified metal halide and at least one compound selected from the group consisting of methanol and dimethyl ether is subjected to conversion conditions, including a temperature of 250.degree. C. to 650.degree. C., to form substantial amounts of recoverable hydrocarbons having at least four hydrocarbons. The examples of the patent employ a zinc chloride catalyst, and the specification mentions that higher atomic weight halides of metals such as zinc, cadmium, thorium, and the like, may be used.
The high cost of petroleum-based fuels and the potential availability of large quantities of low cost olefins and methanol, e.g., methanol derived from synthesis gas or methane, have given rise to efforts to convert these materials into higher value products or fuels. For example, because of the superiority of triptane as a blending agent for high-grade gasoline, a process for producing triptane, as well as other hydrocarbons, from olefins and methanol or dimethyl ether could have great economic importance.